Colours of Love
by Kim Ra-Chan
Summary: Merah, biru, kuning, hijau, oranye, abu-abu, putih, pink, hitam, dan emas. Warna-warna itu memiliki arti. Dan arti dari warna-warna itu berhubungan dengan Arthur dan Kiku. Warning inside. Don't like don't read. AsaKiku.


**Titled : Colours of Love**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : AsaKiku**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC (parah), BL, gaje**

**Fic AsaKiku kali ini berhubungan dengan arti warna. Maaf kalau gak nyambung. Enjoy!**

Merah

Cinta

Warna merah artinya cinta. Arthur sangat mencintai Kiku. Setiap ia berkunjung ke rumah Kiku untuk bertemu dengannya, ia pasti selalu memberikan sebuket bunga mawar merah segar yang artinya cinta dan gelora asmara.

Warna merah adalah warna nafsu. Jika Arthur menatap wajah Kiku yang sangat manis, timbullah pikiran mesum. Tapi, ia berusaha menahan nafsunya. Ia tak mau melakukan 'itu'. Tapi, ia akan melakukannya jika ada waktu yang tepat.

Kasih sayang

Arthur akan selalu ada untuk Kiku. Jika Kiku sakit demam, ia rela begadang untuk merawat Kiku. Tak ada rasa pasrah di hatinya. Karena ia merawat Kiku dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Cemburu

Pasti setiap orang memiliki rasa cemburu bila melihat pasangannya dekat dengan orang lain. Itu juga terjadi pada Arthur. Melihat Kiku sama Alfred berbicara, dia cemburu. Intinya, dia selalu cemburu melihat Kiku berduaan dengan orang lain. Bahkan, jika Kiku memeluk kucing.

Kuat

Segala masalah selalu menimpa Arthur dan Kiku. Dan tentu saja membuat Arthur dan Kiku kadang-kadang bertengkar. Tapi, dengan cepat mereka berbaikkan. Bagi mereka berdua, semakin mereka bertengkar lalu berbaikkan kembali, ikatan cinta mereka semakin kuat.

Berani

Merah selalu diartikan berani. Banyak bendera negara memakai warna merah. Arthur akan selalu melindungi Kiku sampai titik darah penghabisan. Ia berani mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi Kiku.

Agresif

Menurut Kiku, Arthur adalah laki-laki yang agresif. Misalnya, Arthur dengan agresif mencium dan memeluk Kiku di depan teman-temannya bahkan di tempat umum. Sebegitu agresifnya, Arthur tak peduli ditampar Kiku berkali-kali.

Penggugup

Tak disangka warna merah punya arti lain yaitu penggugup. Sebelum Arthur menjalin hubungan dengan Kiku, personifikasi negara Inggris itu selalu gugup jika di dekat Kiku. Sekarang? Kikulah yang gugup dengan perlakuan sayang dari Arthur. Artinya, mereka berdua penggugup?

Biru

Ketenangan

Arthur tahu kalau Kiku takut dengan yang namanya hantu dang golongan sejenisnya. Saat mereka kencan, Arthur iseng membawanya ke rumah hantu. Tentu saja Kiku ketakutan. Dengan cepat ia memeluk Arthur. Baginya, ia langsung mendapat ketenangan jika Arthur disampingnya.

Kesetiaan

Arthur dan Kiku saling berjanji untuk saling setia. Banyak teman mereka yang iri dengan kisah cinta mereka berdua. Kalau ditanya apa resep yang membuat hubungan mereka kuat, mereka selalu menjawab yaitu adanya rasa kesetiaan satu sama lain.

Keindahan

Jika Kiku ditanya apa rasanya menjalin hubungan dengan Arthur, Kiku sangat bingung harus menjawab apa. Karena keindahan hubungannya dengan Arthur tak terlukiskan dengan kata-kata. Sulit diceritakan.

Penuh perhatian

Arthur merasa ia orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini karena mendapatkan Kiku. Karena Kiku adalah kekasih yang penuh perhatian. Begitu juga dengan Kiku. Ia juga merasa bahwa Arthur adalah kekasih yang penuh perhatian.

Hijau

Menyenangkan

Arti warna hijau adalah menyenangkan. Hari-hari Kiku dengan Arthur selalu menyenangkan. Tak ada rasa bosan sama sekali di hati mereka berdua. Bukankah mengisi waktu dengan orang yang dicintai itu menyenangkan, bukan?

Dapat dipercaya

Arthur yakin Kiku tidak akan pernah selingkuh dan Kiku juga yakin Arthur tidak akan pernah selingkuh. Meski jarak mereka begitu jauh, mereka saling ada rasa dapat dipercaya.

Kuning

Senang

Elizabeta ingin mengetahui reaksi Arthur melihat Kiku memakai baju maid. Dengan ganasnya ia menculik Kiku dan memaksanya memakai baju maid. Setelah itu, ia menunjukkan Kiku pada Arthur. Tapi, Arthur meminta Elizabeta untuk mengganti baju Kiku karena kasihan. Arthur berbalik dan menahan mimisannya. Berarti dia senang kan Kiku memakai baju maid? Elizabeta terkekeh.

Harapan

Setiap orang pasti mempunyai harapan. Bagaimana dengan harapan Arthur dan Kiku? Harapan mereka berdua adalah semoga hubungan mereka langgeng selamanya.

Menghibur

Jepang kalah melawan Paraguay di World Cup 2010. Dan itu membuat Kiku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Untunglah ada Arthur yang selalu ada disampingnya. Ia berusaha mengibur Kiku dengan berbagai macam cara agar Kiku tidak menangis lagi.

Malu-malu

Kencan Arthur dan Kiku pertama kali adalah jalan-jalan sore di London. Arthur mengulurkan tangannya. Bermaksud ingin gandengan tangan dengan Kiku. Dengan malu-malu, Kiku menerima uluran tangan Arthur.

Oranye

Kehangatan

Di tengah kencan, tiba-tiba hujan turun. Arthur dan Kiku berteduh di tempat yang setidaknya membuat mereka terlindungi dari hujan. Melihat Kiku kedinginan, Arthur memakaikan jaketnya dan memeluknya agar tidak kedinginan. Bagi Kiku, kehangatan pelukan Arthur tak dapat ditolak.

Abu-abu

Serius

Awalnya, Kiku merasa ragu menerima pernyataan cinta dari Arthur. Tapi, keraguan itu hilang karena Arthur sangat serius ingin menjalin hubungan dengan Kiku.

Kesedihan

Kiku tinggal sendirian di rumahnya. Tidak ada yang menemaninya di rumah. Kesedihan selalu menimpanya. Tapi sekarang tidak. Kesedihan itu hilang karena ada orang yang selalu ingin menemaninya dan orang itu adalah Arthur.

Putih

Kejujuran

Ada satu lagi yang membuat Kiku dan Arthur hubungannya semakin lama semakin kuat. Selain kesetiaan, ada juga kejujuran. Kejujuran adalah sifat yang sangat penting.

Ketulusan

Ada sifat Kiku yang membuat Arthur jatuh hati pada personifikasi negara Jepang itu. Yaitu, ketulusan hati Kiku yang selalu menyayanginya dan mau menjadi tempatnya untuk berbagi cerita.

Hitam

Ketakutan

Semua orang tahu kalau Kiku ketakutan dengan yang namanya hantu. Tapi, ia mengalami ketakutan yang lebih akan sesuatu. Bukan hantu, bukan monster. Melainkan, ia ketakutan kehilangan Arthur dari sisinya.

Keheningan

Rumah Kiku selalu saja saja hening karena hanya Kiku yang tinggal. Tapi, kalau Arthur datang ke rumahnya, keheningan itu cepat hilang karena Arthur adalah orang yang berisik.

Pink

Romantis

Setiap orang pasti ingin pasangannya bersikap romantis. Banyak teman-teman Kiku yang iri dengan Kiku. Karena Kiku mempunyai kekasih yang romantis, Arthur. Romantis karena Arthur selalu memberinya bunga dan tentu saja : menggombal.

Kepedulian

Sebelum Kiku dan Arthur menjalin hubungan, Kiku berpikir dari penampilan Arthur, Arthur seperti orang yang tidak peduli. Tapi, Kiku salah. Ternyata, Arthur memiliki rasa kepeduliam yang tinggi. Apalagi, ia sangat peduli pada Kiku.

Keras kepala

Sifat Arthur salah satunya keras kepala. Mungkin itu adalah sifat Arthur yang membuat personifikasi negara lain merasa kesal padanya. Hanya satu yang tidak merasa kesal yaitu Kiku. Ia merasa sifat Arthur yang satu ini membuat Arthur sangat lucu. Mendengar itu, membuat Arthur tersipu.

Emas

Tanggung jawab

Arthur adalah personifikasi negara Inggris yang memiliki rasa tanggung jawab. Bahkan, ia pernah mengatakan sesuatu saat rapat dan membuat Kiku langsung menamparnya keras. Kenapa? Karena ia mengatakan kalau Kiku hamil, ia yang bertanggung jawab. Wajar kan Kiku menamparnya? Tidak mungkin laki-laki hamil...

Sabar

Hubungan Arthur dan Kiku awalnya tidak disetujui karena status mereka itu musuh. Tapi, Arthur dan Kiku tidak menyerah. Dengan sabar, mereka meyakinkan betapa seriusnya hubungan mereka. Karena sifat sabar mereka berdua membuat teman mereka terharu dan iba. Pada akhirnya mereka menyetujui hubungan mereka.

THE END

**Fic AsaKiku gaje again? Memang iya! Oh, iya. Author harap saat review tolong jawab pertanyaan di bawah ini :**

** Warna apa yang disukai?**

** Suka bagian yang mana?**

** Alasan menyukai bagian ...?**

**Tolong ya dijawab. Jadi, tolong review fic ini dan jawab pertanyaannya! Author butuh review! T_T**


End file.
